Lies
by Thegirlontheedge
Summary: Tatiana Brookes thought that she could always be safe in candor. Until the day she lied, her fathers forceful dauntless habits breaking into her. Can she make it in this faction divided world or will she be forced to become fationless? Can she let herself fall in love, can she fight her way out of the burning hatred that comes with the candor title. Only if she can stay silent.


I don't know if I can be forgiven. After all that I have done, can I?

I've lied. I looked right into my mother's eyes and I lied. I can't believe I did it. I lied, I lied, I lied. I am candor and I lied. I can't believe this.

"Tatiana Brookes." My mother say's from behind the kitchen counter her blond hair falling over the the side of her head, making her look younger than she actually is.

"Yes mom?". I ask trying to keep the guiltiness out of my voice. But she must see it in my eyes, the way my eyes disobey me.

"Are you hiding something from me?" My eyes dart behind her to the kitchen window. Basic lying technical, look away, gods my hands are sweating.

"No, I'm not." I said that a little too fast, my words falling over each other.

"Okay." She sounded skeptical, gods I think she knows I lied to her. I can't do this, I'm not supposed to lie, but then again why is lying so easy?

Maybe I'm not a candor. It doesn't matter anyway testing is tomorrow. I will be fine, I hope.

"Tatiana are you forgetting something?" My mom ask stepping out from behind the counter, hands on her hips, black pants rolled up around her ankles. She's wearing dad's clothes again.

"It's Dad's anniversary isn't it?" I asked and she scowled at me, blue eyes turning stormy.

"No it isn't." She scowled, still a touchy subject.

She shouldn't be upset with me, he died a few days after my fourth birthday I don't remember him all that well, besides the beard and the tickley mustache with green eyes, that's all I can remember.

"Oh!" I say running up and giving her a hug. My arms wrapping around her thin body. Why can't I be that thin? Of course I had to get grandpa's muscle build. I don't think that the training helps either.

She doesn't know about the training yet, I hope.

"I love you, bye." I whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek purposely messing up her make up.

I turned and went running towards the door, brown hair flying behind me, white sleeves cutting into my vision.

"Tatiana." My mother said pulling me back into my fight or flight mode.

"Your pants." She said indicating at my naked lower half.

"Oh."

"How mortifying." I say under my breath. This doesn't help with the horrible feeling clawing at the inside of me, I shouldn't have lied. Then again she shouldn't have asked. I pull on the black skirt hanging off the end of the couch and give my mom an air kiss and close the door behind me.

"Took you forever." Ryan huffs as I run into him, my face hitting the wall, his face hitting my chest.

"Shut up." I say turning away from him.

"Nice boobs." He say's.

"Pig." I say.

"One day Anna. One day.". He say's, going on about his 'one day we will end up together and get married and have 38582873848484982 children *wink* *wink*'

"Keep dreaming shorty." I say starting down the steps before he can.

"Just cause I'm 14 and you are 16 doesn't mean it won't happen. And don't call me shorty, I'm 4"11' okay!" He whines falling into step behind me.

"Whatever." I say closing the conversation. Black tiles taking over the white as they flip flopped colors. Becoming those of a static television screen, numbing my brain to were when I stepped outside the bright blue of the sky burned my eyes and caused me to wince. The normal group of peppy girls circled around the bench, the black and black of the cod or sat down on the tree ring. Ryan went over to the peppy girls and tried to be apart of their conversation.

"He is so short it's adorable!" One of the girls squealed, as he joined them, winking at me as he did so.

I walked over to the overhang of the bus stop next to the tree ring.

"Hey." One of the kids said as I stood there trying to block them out.

"Hey!" The person said again.

"What?" I snap turning to look towards them. Smirks plastered all over their faces.

"Did you lie yet?" A girl in a short black and white dress asks, a smirk growing on her face as I feel my heart began to quicken and my palms began to sweat.

"No." Yes.

"You're lying." The girl says twisting her black hair over her fingers as she chews on her gum. I turn away as I do I hear someone snicker about my body.

My face turns red.

"Do not talk about me like that!" I yell, sweaty hands clamped into fist.

"What'cha gonna do about it jerk?" The guy sneers, cold eyes lingering over me, short brown hair moving effortlessly in the wind, contrasting against the ugly brown of the tree trunk.

"I don't know, does slamming my fist in your face sound like a good idea?" I ask stepping towards them.

"Take a swing sugarplum!" The guy say's arms out, chest puffed up. He can't help but remind me of a monkey.

I punched him a little below the belt.

"JERK!" He screams, as he falls to the floor, while everyone else doubles over in laughter.

"ANNA!" Ryan yells at me, pulling back my arm before I even realize I was going to punch the guy again.

"The bus is here calm down." He say's pulling me over to the bus.

"Let go!" I say pushing his hands off my arms as I sit down.

"God what has gotten into you?" He say's sitting down next to me.

"Nothing." Another lie. Will I ever be able to stop telling them?

If I could I would tell him about my fathers divergence, and his betrayal to my mother. She thinks he is dead, how can she think he is still dead? They never found a body, he may still be alive. Still telling lies. Poor Ryan doesn't know about our relationship, we aren't just friends, we are so much closer than that.

"I just want this day to be over." I whine hitting my head against the cold glass window as we pass by the decaying streets, each in it's own part of denial.

"I know." He say's taking my hand, and resting it on his thigh. He looks at me shocked that I don't shake it away at first attempt, but then as he starts rubbing circles on the back, I do and sit on top of it.

Now at school, beginning test.

"Good luck!" Ryan yells at me as he jogs down the hall, waving at me before running into one of the Amity girls who giggles and whispers to her friends.

"Brookes!" Someone yells.

"Tatiana Brooks room five you're late!"

"The bus was late!" I yell back at whatever was speaking.

I make my way down the hall noticing all the doors that are locked. Kids in testing. I can't help but fear my results, what if I'm like my father? He couldn't hide, how would I be able to?

The glass door standing in front of me reads "5" and I can feel my hands start to sweat, my heart beat pick up as I shakily reach out towards the door handle. My breathing speeds up and I stop, all together. My mind frozen in place, my blood still.

I can do this.

Stop lying!

I can't do this.

Gods why can't I stop lying, why can't I just be normal?

What if I am normal?

I guess there is only one way to find out, and it is through that door.


End file.
